


Man of Love

by Tarash



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comedy, Embarrassment, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Something silly I wrote back in 2013 for the following nightvalecommunitykink prompt:"carlos tunes in to Welcome to Night Vale while he works one night, paying more attention than usual (nervously) after being told earlier in the day (by a very very excited cecil) that tonights broadcast has a special something in it for him. nothing is out of the ordinary until cecil's weather choice of the week is "carlos, man of love" by rodney carrington. carlos locks himself in the bathroom."Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZ56h7MJUKg





	Man of Love

Carlos is still breathing rapidly as he's coming down from his orgasm, and he rolls onto his back, closing his eyes briefly. "That was - that was intense."  
  
Cecil hums happily and curls up besides Carlos, wrapping one arm around his waist. "It was perfect," Cecil says, and lets out a happy sigh when he rests his head on Carlos' shoulder.  
  
Carlos smiles, wriggling to get his arm underneath Cecil and around him. "I'm glad you think so," he says, his face flushed. Cecil thought so highly of him, Carlos was scared their first time having sex could only lead to disappointment. It hadn't. Nothing could ruin this wonderful night.  
  
"Maybe we can do it again tomorrow night," Cecil suggests, running his fingers through Carlos' chest hair idly. "After the show, of course. I could come to your lab or you could pick me up at the station?"  
  
Carlos stares at the ceiling of Cecil's apartment, and not just because the colours are swirling in a hypnotising and distracting manner. The show. Cecil talked about every little detail of their growing relationship on the air and no matter how much Carlos pleaded, Cecil couldn't help it. "Ah, yes, the show." He would have to try again. "Cecil? Could you, er, leave out this part of the evening when you talk about our date tomorrow?"  
  
Cecil leans up to frown at him. "Why? It's much easier to do it on the show rather than fill out the first coitus form, Carlos. The rules for verbal reports are more lenient than those for written ones."  
  
Cecil has a point there, annoyingly enough. "I know, but I would prefer it if everyone didn't know we've had sex."  
  
Cecil still looks confused. "But don't you want people to know that your penis is absolutely adorable and feels perfect inside of me and that you make noises like a startled goat when you come?"  
  
His blush deepens. His colleagues will mock him for the rest of his life if they hear any of that on the radio. "Cecil," he says, "I just want to keep this part of you to myself. Is that acceptable?"  
  
Cecil smiles. "Oh Carlos, you don't need to be jealous. No one sweeps me off my feet like you do, even if you tripped when you entered my bedroom." He sighs, then nods. "Very well, if it means that much to you, I won't talk about anything that happened after I invited you into my home."  
  
Carlos smiles back. "Thank you, Cecil."  
  
~  
  
When Amy asks him how his date with Cecil went, Carlos merely tells her that it was fine and mostly uneventful.  
  
She looks disappointed at that, but then smiles. "Well, I guess I'll have to hear it from your boyfriend instead." She pointedly turns the radio louder, even though it’s early in the morning.  
  
Carlos glares at her as she goes back to her microscope. "We listen to his show because it's informative, not because he's my boyfriend!"  
  
"Of course," Ramez tells him, sharing a glance with Amy. "It has nothing to do with you liking the sound of his low, sonorous voice."  
  
"Or how listening to it makes you feel safe!" Nancy shouts from the back where she's making coffee.  
  
Carlos glares at his three remaining colleagues. He does feel secure listening to Cecil's show, and in the first months especially it had been like a safety blanket.  
  
None of the others feel that way about the show, but they soon picked up on the fact that Carlos enjoyed listening to the show rather a lot. There's a reason Carlos hasn't introduced Cecil properly to his colleagues yet, and it's because he won't have them tell Cecil about those first few months or about the two weeks when Carlos studied Cecil's voice to prove there was something special about it.  
  
In the end, Carlos declared the tests inconclusive and moved on, but every now and then Amy or Nancy or Ramez will dig up the report for a laugh.  
  
“There won’t be anything in the show tonight you haven’t heard before,” he says, and sits down to work on the strange substance he scraped off the sidewalk near the Public Library last week after the children had got out of the building. He thinks it might be from one of the Librarians.  
  
~  
  
Amy turns the radio even louder when it’s time for Cecil’s show, and Carlos tries not act nervous or worried as he listens.  
  
Cecil gushes over their date, a visit to the Museum of Forbidden Technologies followed by a trip to the White Sand Ice Cream Shop. Ramez looks intrigued by Cecil’s description of the Museum, Amy sniggers when Cecil talks about the way the setting sun hit Carlos’ hair and Nancy shakes her head when Cecil says he had the sea salt-and-maggot combo at White Sand.  
  
Carlos holds his breath when Cecil mentions Carlos then drove him home. _Please, Cecil, please leave it here_ , Carlos thinks desperately.  
  
“We said goodbye, of course, with the traditional promises to call and even a goodnight kiss. And that, I’m afraid, is all I have on that story for now.”  
  
Carlos smiles. Not only has Cecil kept his promise, he’s even _lied_ and not even mentioned that he invited Carlos in.  
  
Amy sighs. “Oh well, I guess at least we learned that Carlos’ hair is like a glorious halo of fire.”  
  
Carlos shrugs and tries not to look smug. “I did say the date was uneventful.”  
  
“Rest assured, listeners, as soon as there are any further developments, I will keep you up to date,” Cecil says. “And now, the weather.”  
  
Carlos lets out a sigh of relief. Cecil will start talking about something else after the weather, something safe, something that doesn’t involve gushing about him.  
  
But at the first cheerful notes of the song, Carlos is absolutely mortified. Oh God, no, not this song, not this bane of both his junior year and the last two years of his PhD.  
  
Amy’s eyes widen when she hears the lyrics, and Nancy bursts out laughing at “between my legs you’ll find a prize”.  
  
Carlos runs over to grab the radio, but Ramez puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “The weather,” he says, with a wide grin, “is very important, Carlos, man of love.”  
  
He blushes and shakes off Ramez’ hand to take a step back. From previous experience he knows it’s a short song, but that’s not helping the immense and sinking embarrassment. He buries his head in his hands, Amy and Nancy’s laughter loud over the ridiculous music, Amy shouting “oh God this can’t be real” after the line about ass-grabbing. Ramez loses it completely after “of course you won’t mind I touch your titty”.  
  
Carlos stomps off to lock himself in the toilet, but even there he can still hear the music and some of the lyrics. He groans when the other three shriek near the end, at the lyrics about looking at his crotch.  
  
The song’s over, but Carlos remains in the toilet for some time, not coming out until Cecil’s show is over. Amy giggles when she sees him, Ramez is biting his lip to keep a straight face, and Nancy gives him a cheerful smile. “So, loverboy,” she says, “was it as good for you as it was for him?”  
  
“Did you feel the heat when he looked at your crotch?” Ramez says, before sniggering.  
  
This is so much worse than Cecil giving Night Vale a full report, and he ignores his colleagues to pull out his phone to send Cecil a text message.  
  
‘YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO DO A FULL  & COMPLETE DATE REPORT AFTER THE NEXT DATE.’  
  
A few seconds later, Carlos gets Cecil’s reply.  
  
‘GREAT! SO ARE YOU COMING TO PICK ME UP OR SHALL I VISIT YOUR LAB?’  
  
Carlos looks up at his three friends, who are still quoting lyrics at each other and laughing. ‘I WILL BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES.’ He coughs loudly. “I’m, er, I’m gonna call it an early night.”  
  
Ramez grins. “You got somewhere to be, Carlos?”  
  
Amy mutters “man of love” under her breath, which makes Nancy snigger.  
  
“Yes, yes I do.” Despite his embarrassment, he smiles slightly. If he’s going to be Carlos, man of love, he should definitely go and pick up his boyfriend.


End file.
